The Best
by schak
Summary: „She has the best hair!" James claimed on their third day in Hogwarts. "It's so bright and red! Like a signal fire!" A small study of James falling in love over his seven Hogwarts years.
1. Chapter 1

Hair

„She has the best hair!" James claimed on their third day in Hogwarts. "It's so bright and red! Like a signal fire!"

Peter looked relieved and Sirius nodded, while Remus mumbled an agreement. The four eleven year old boys were lost. Truly, horrible lost in the castle. They had been on the way to the next class, when a stair changed direction and then they were wandering around the corridors in hope to fine anything or anyone that could lead the way. Peter already had tears in his eyes and James felt nearly as frustrated.

But then he caught a glimpse of Lily Evans' red hair around a corner. Neither of them knew all their classmates yet, but James could clearly recall the fiery red hair from his following Gryffindor. He poked Sirius in the ribs and told him. All four of them ran to the corner where he saw her. Once there they saw her turn around another corner. They followed her like this until they reached their potion classroom and James shouted out his admiration for her hair. But her hair was not only bright and red, but shiny and wavy and it looked very soft.

Later that day he found out that trying to touch that hair with jam-sticky hands was considered pulling hair.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best hair.

A.N. This story will show some small insights how James fell in love with Lily over the years.

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter world is mine and I don't make money with it.

Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes

"She has the best eyes." James thought when he stared spellbound at her. She had her hands in her hips and glared up at him. He and Sirius had only played a small prank on Snivellus and she had stormed over to shout at them. They had just transformed the snake on his crest into a floppy worm, because really it was less embarrassing. They were practically doing him a favour.

Her eyes were very green and when she was angry they were dancing. The flush on her face made them stand out even more. Their corners were pulled up slightly like a cat. They were big and for some reason her eyelashes weren't red like her hair, but dark and long.

She stared at him, as if she expected him to say something. Had she asked him something?

"Eh what?" He wanted to answer her. He really wanted to. He just needed to know the question.

"Urrg." She groaned and rolled her eyes. Even while doing this they looked pretty.

She turned around to walk away from him and James felt he lost something when her eyes were no longer on him. She grabbed Snivillus' arm and pulled him with her.

"Hey Evans!" He shouted after her. She looked over her shoulder and her green eyes were on him again. He didn't know what to say now. She raised her eyebrows at him. He had to say something! "Don't you know that you will get bitten when you hang out with snakes?"

It looked like her green eyes caught fire, before she stormed away.

He would continue to do many stupid things to have her eyes back on him. But it was worth it.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best eyes.

A.N. And the second step on James journey to love. He is still young and feelings are complicated. I hope you like it.

Please leave a review.

Have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

Brain

"Well, of course Evans gets it. She has the best brain!" James shouted out loud in the middle of charms.

They were in the middle of a difficult lesson that left everybody clueless. Everyone, but Lily Evans. Professor Flitwick had clapped in delight when he saw her execute the charm perfectly. Everybody looked at her and James was in awe with her. He meant his words, but then everybody started to laugh and mock her and Lily turned red with humiliation. That wasn't what he wanted. Flitwick hushed everybody up again and praised Lily for her accomplishments. As he should. As anyone should.

Lily was top in her classes not only in charms, but potion and herbology as well and she was really good in everything else. She even was able to pay attention in history! And anybody who could manage that must have a huge brain, if you ask James, who had fallen asleep in every single history class until now. Even outside of class she was always very clever. She read mystery books all the time and she loved solving riddles. James even heard rumors that Lily would sometimes visit the Ravenclaw tower to study with a friend there. And you had to be really clever to get in there. He and Sirius once tried, but they didn't know that to say when they were asked a riddle and ran away again.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best brain.

* * *

A.N. James is not only in awe with Lily's looks, but with her character and cleverness as well. He is confident enough that he wouldn't be intimidated by her competence. Something that is more important than many give it credit. Sadly a young James lacks the communication tools to tell her this in the right way.

Please leave my a review.

Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Smile

She had the best smiles. That was all he thought when he ran into a wall. It knocked him on his ass, but it couldn't disperse the grin that stretched his face. Today was a great day. It was the first game of the session and his first game on the team. They won! And he had scored FIVE goals!

And then Lily smiled at him and congratulated him. Her smile was the best. Her teeth scratched over her low lip, before her mouth stretched into a smile and showed off her a bit of her pearly white teeth. It made him feel like flying again and like scoring goals and like the warmth of a fireplace and like pillow fights with his friends and like hot coca from his mum, all wrapped together.

James didn't know what to say and stared at her for a moment. That was when he ran into the wall. Lily looked at him shocked and surprised.

"Are you ok?" She looked down at him with concern, but he only grinned back.

"Perfect! Never been better." He had a goofy grin on his face and it made her smile again. James Potter was a twelve year old in his second year at Hogwarts and he didn't understand what he felt.

But James would swear for years that no smile could ever be as great as Lily's. That opinion only changed when he first saw Harry's toothless smile. But until then

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best smile.

* * *

A.N. James and Lily made it to their second year and slowly James feelings grow, but he doesn't know what it means that she could make him feel excited and at home at the same time. I hope nobody minds the little prelude to the future at the end. Now Lily is nice to him here, because I can't think that she was unprovoked mean to him, at least not at that age. And it most be kind of exciting for all second year Gryffindors that one of them made the team so early and did so well in the game. At least in my memory things like this made you cheer even for the annoying guys.

I hope you like it. Please leave a review.

Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes

Lily Evans had the best notes. James knew this, because she had lent them to Remus when he was 'sick.' It was unfair that Remus hoarded them and didn't share, so James nicked them from time to time. Everything was on the notes; not only what the professors said, but explanations from other sources and even the names and pages from books to read more in clear handwriting. It was nearly the end of their second year and soon they would have to take their exams. Remus should really share the best notes with the rest of them.

"James! Give them back!" Remus always sounded a bit panicked when he noticed the notes Lily gave him were missing. He wasn't nearly as worried about his own notes, but his own notes weren't the best notes. Lily's were.

He snatched them back and looked through them to check that they were alright.

Sirius was laughing his ass off because of them. "Remy-boy, why do you even care so much about the notes? We all know you have them memorized."

Remus got very quiet and looked down on his notes, Lily's notes. Then he whispered. "She knows, about, you know, me." Sirius stopped laughing and sat up in his armchair for once. James' eyes turned big. They had only found out about Remus' 'problem' this year.

"How?" James asked back.

Remus shrugged. "She said because she's muggleborn." That didn't make any sense to James. "She said that muggle doesn't know a lot about magic, but they know about ghosts, unicorns, dragons, vampires and _werewolves_ …" At the last word Remus voice got even quieter than before.

"And she didn't have a problem with it?" James asked in awe.

"She said when she found out, she ran to McGonagall and had a long talk with her and in the end decided to give me her notes each month." Remus was beaming with happiness when he told them that. The same way he had when they told him, that they would stay his friends.

"That's pretty nice of her." Sirius said. Sirius had never paid her any mind, but now he looked thoughtful.

Remus nodded. "She said that 'we pariahs of the magical world should stick together'. Like being muggleborn is the same as being like me, but she just shrugged and said that 'there are some bigot people that didn't want us here. So we should stick up for each other.'"

"Wow." Lily Evans was really something else. James wasn't sure what she was, but it was good. It was all very confusing. All this made James feel confusing things. He was kind of proud of her, and grateful that she made Remus so happy. But there was some strange feeling as well, when he watched how careful Remus put her notes away, it made him want to steal them again.

James was sure of one thing. Lily Evans had the best notes.

* * *

A.N. First I would like to thank Dreamworkser for helping me as a beta reader.

About the chapter, I always thought that as a muggleborn it must have been easier for Lily to see Remus for what he is. As muggleborn her knowledge about magical things are limited, but those five (ghosts, dragons, unicorns, vampires, werewolves) are things even muggle children have an idea about. Her scope what she expect from this new world is more narrow. Additional she doesn't have any prejudges against werewolves like pure- or halfbloods. To her the idea to have a werewolf as a classmate wouldn't be anymore or less logical or reasonable than a magic school.

She was still scared and confused what to do with this knowledge and searched help with a grown up she trusts. I assume that the conversation was a bit funny, with both actual avoiding saying Remus name at all, just in case.

She then decides that the prejudges she has to face can't be so different from the once against Remus, so she fraternize with Remus. That is reason why she didn't let Snape in when he suspect Remus to be a werewolf. Snape doesn't seem like he would protect Remus, so she wants to him to know about it.

So this chapter was more about Lily growing up in a world that is hostile towards her and how she fights back against this. But there is something about James as well he likes her character and kindness, but at the same time he is a bit jealous towards Remus. Even if he doesn't want to, because Remus deserves all the kindness he get, James still wants Lily's attention himself.

I hope you like the chapter and would leave a review.

Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hand

She had the best hands. They were small, but it was fine because that meant that he could hold them in his. Her hands were soft as well. James had shaken many hands before, but none was as soft as Lily's. How did he know that? Because he was holding her hand right now. Kind of…

It was a prank. He glued his hand to her hand with Superduper Stickystuck glue that he and Sirius got from Zonko last weekend, and no matter how much she pulled and shouted, she couldn't get away from him. James couldn't remember why he thought this would be a good idea. Sirius had suggested gluing her to Snivellus, but he didn't like that idea.

Now, he had been glued to her hand for the last half hour. Lily had shouted at him and tried to go to Madam Pomfrey, but James was stronger and heavier and would drag her around instead. They finally found a compromise that they would look for a solution themselves in the library. She glared at him the whole way and shook with anger when Madam Pince gave them a pointy look at their joined hands.

"The Library is for studying and reading. Nothing else." She reminded them in her whispered voice.

"Of course Madam Pince." Her fingernails dug into his hand for a moment. James gave a small painful noise for him and Lily looked over to him in surprise and immediately stopped. She didn't say anything more and just pulled him towards the household spell books.

James let her because really there can't be many people in their class that know more about the library than Lily, a part of Remus and maybe all of Ravenclaw, he added after walking past at least four Ravenclaws for every student from another house.

In front of the bookshelf Lily pulled out books, which wasn't so easy with only one hand as her growl in his direction reminded him, opened them, read through the index and either pushed them back into their place or gave them to James to carry. He was already carrying five and Lily placed another one on top. The books started to get heavy. Not that he would tell that to Lily or anything.

Finally she dragged him over to one of the tables and ordered him to put the books down. He got a glare from her and a table of Ravenclaws when he did it too loudly. He only had one hand either. They read through the different books, well mostly Lily, he got bored after one and a half chapters of all stuck and unstuck charms. He looked down at their joined hands. His thumb was moving just a tiny little bit over her hand. She really had very soft skin and it looked so pale next to his. It was a strange feeling to hold her hand. Yes, it was a bit annoying to only have one hand to do stuff, but it made his skin tickle where they touched and the tingle was running up his arm and down to his tummy. Where it felt like somebody let lots of bumblebees loose. It felt a little bit like how it felt before his first game, only less sick.

Finally Lily got all excited and pulled her other hand, and his with it, closer. "Here listen. When something is stuck to skin special care is needed. A useful spell for those cases is Separatum Circumspectus. The wand most run around the stuck object and then flipped to the side along the incantation."

"Sounds great." James meant it, because slowly he needed to go to the toilet. Something he hadn't really thought about while planning this prank. She grinned at him, before she seemed to remember that he got them in this situation and scowled at him.

He let Lily do the charm, because she was the best in charms. When the wand wandered over his skin it tickled some more and finally their hands came unstuck from each other. His hand felt very empty and the tingle all over his body disappeared. He didn't want it to disappear. He wanted to hold her hand again.

Because,

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best hands.

* * *

A.N. Once again a thank you to Dreamworkser for reading my story beta and for giving me a great idea how to improve this chapter. Thank you.

To the chapter, slowly James' feelings for Lily change from only admiring her to the desire to touch her and to be close to her. This is in the beginning of the third year, so he is still thirteen and at least back then hand holding was what most 'couples' did. I liked the puppy love James went trough in the first years, but with him growing up the physical attraction he feels for Lily, becomes important too and this is the first of this attraction. That doesn't mean that he stops admiring Lily for other things. But this is now part of the whole bundle of confusing feelings as well.

And yes the chapter are getting a bit longer, because the feelings are getting more complicated.

I hope you like it and please leave a review. It's always great to hear that others like and share my view on the characters.

Have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

Excuses

She had the best excuses. His mouth hung open and he was sure his look was mirrored by the other third years around him. Only Sulfia and Dorca didn't look shocked out of their skin. They actual nodded along with Lily's story like they had done it dozens of times before.

It started with Dorca's fourteenth birthday at the end of November. The third year Gryffindors decided to celebrate by sneaking into the kitchen. Lily and Sulfia were Dorca's best friends in Gryffindor, and the Marauders were friends with her as well, so the group teenagers snuck out to the kitchen and ate so much that they felt sick, then tried to sneak back. Only then did they realize that it was nearly an hour over curfew, and surprisingly, seven teenagers weren't very stealthy.

Mrs. Norris, the one year old cat from Filch, stood in front of them. Damn! James and Sirius tried to think up a hex to deal with the beast, while Peter and Remus looked around for Filch. Maybe they could run for it? Then Lily Evans did something completely crazy. She crouched down.

"Hey Mrs. Norris, how are you sweety?" She cooed at the cat and offered her some thread she pulled out of her pocket. She had obviously lost her mind! The craziest thing about it? IT WORKED!

The tabby cat paced over to the redhead, and not only took the thread, but also let Lily pet her.

James' arm hung useless in the air, holding his wand. This thing didn't like anyone! It hated every single student! At least, that's what he thought. Would they really get away with wandering in the halls at night, because Lily could even charm the bloody cat to like her?

The other six stood around her and the cat and stared at them in disbelief. It was as if somebody had showed off an impressive piece of advanced magic way beyond their grasp. That was when the gruff voice of Filch filled the hall.

"Students out of bed!" There was a sadistic glee in his voice, as if he were imagining all the terrible penalties for such a horrendous crime.

"Mr. Filch, oh how good to see you." Lily stood up and in front of the group, with that blasted claw-beast on her arm. It was purring. Lily on the other hand sounded a mix between relieved and panicked.

"You…" Filch said, but the normal bile and disdain was missing from his voice.

"You see, sir, we were studying in the library. When we noticed it was getting late, we wanted to go back to the tower, but some older students pushed us into an unused classroom and locked us in." James couldn't see her face when she said all of this, but her voice sounded like she was close to tears and he felt the urge to comfort her, even though he knew that she was lying. "And then the – the boys showed up, because they were worried when we didn't return. We were on the way back, but now we're lost." She started sniffing. The two other girls stepped in front of the boys, but stayed behind Lily and nodded at all the right places. "The castle looks so different in the night and we were all so scared. Could you please show us the way to the Gryffindor tower?"

Filch is going to kill us! James thought. There is no way he would believe any of this!

But he did. His eyes turned somewhat soft and grunted his agreement. He hopped in front of them and lead them to the tower. Lily caught up to him and talked with him, or at least at him, which he didn't seem to mind.

James jaw hung open at the spectacle. "How?" He whispered.

"Last year, when he just got that cat, some students were kicking it or something, and when Lily saw it, she went over and shouted at them and stomped on some toes to protect the little thing. Since then the bloody cat loves Lily. Apparently that's enough to earn unwavering loyalty and friendship from Filch. Just don't say anything and let her do the talking." Sulfia MacEllis whispered back at him. "It's best if he doesn't even notice that you guys are here. We think the secret is, he wants to believe her."

And people said he and Sirius were good for talking their way out of trouble with McGonagall… James stared some more at her back. Her red hair bounced with each of steps. How could anyone appear so cheerful when talking with Filch?

They arrived at the portrait of the pink lady and the boys slipped through while Lily was still talking to the caretaker.

"Goodbye Mrs. Norris." She handed the cat back to Filch. "She is such a lovely cat. If she ever has kittens, may I have one of them?" She sounded really excited at the idea.

Years later, he would learn that neither Filch nor Lily took her words as empty flattering, when Lily introduced him to Captain Norris, the fluffy little son of the students' bane, Mrs. Norris. But it was a long time until then and for the meantime,

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best excuses.

* * *

A.N. Thank you to my beta reader Dremworkser for the great help.

To the chapter, Lily is often described as very kind and in most stories this is shown by her being kind and friendly to Hagrid and/or the house elves. But I always felt like it was a bit of cheating. Hagrid and the house elves are always friendly. I think there is no friendlier character in the books than Hagrid. How difficult is it to be kind to a kind person. You just don't have to be a jerk. But being friendly and kind to an unkind and unfriendly character and to make even those like you, that is true extraordinary kindness and friendliness.

The friendship I envision between Lily and Filch is not like Harry with Hagrid and meeting for tea or anything like this. It is just that Lily stops for a moment to pet Mrs. Norris and just says hello when they meet each other in the halls. Maybe she will talk to him a little bit, before moving on. Sometimes maybe even help him clean up after the Marauders. Filch never really bothered to learn her name, he only does that for troublemakers, but he likes her in his grumpy old man way. Because of this friendship Lily gets a few times away with being out after curfew, but she doesn't to it too often.

About Captain Norris, I just love the idea that one of the Marauders somehow ended up with on of Mrs. Norris kittens. In the beginning James and Captain doesn't get along at all, but later they bond and when they are alone they would even cuddle. Lily would sometimes find them sleeping next to each other, or even with Captain sleeping in James lap, but as soon as Lily returns they would act as if they still can't stand each other. Why the name Captain Norris? My cat is named Captain.

I hope you like this chapter and would leave a review for me.

Have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

Body

 _'_ _Evans has the best body'_. James wrote down on the parchment he and Sirius were passing between them while they sat in transfiguration. Sirius made a hotness scale for all the girls in their class and James added Lily Evans to the list. James, of course, wrote her name at the very top of the list.

It was some time in the middle of their third year that their minds caught up with their teenaged bodies. Or like Remus often said, in James case his body caught up with his mind, whatever he meant by that. Since then girls became an important topic for the four boys.

Sirius just rolled his eyes. _'No way. Cooper has a much nicer ass and Sykes has much better boobs.'_

 _'_ _Sykes is a Slytherin.'_ James screwed up his nose.

 _'_ _She still has nice boobs._ ' Sirius grinned and looked around the room _. 'Hell, I would argue that Evans isn't even the hottest girl in Gryffindor. MacEllis grew up fine.'_

 _'_ _Take that back!'_ James hastily scribbled down his reasons, why exactly Lily was is top choice _. 'Lily has the best ratio of hips to waist to bust and she has just the right height that you lean over and first kiss her on the forehead, then the nose and finally her lips! And she has killer legs! -_

There was a good chance that James had more things to write, but he didn't have the chance, when Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and the parchment flew from his desk into her hand. She read it with an unmoving face and both James and Sirius turned lobster red. She leveled a very stern look at them.

"Normally I would tell my students that their private conversations should be postponed after classes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, but in this case, would advise you to postpone the grading of your following female classmates' physical attractiveness to never."

The whole class started to snicker and giggle at them and James wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Sirius on the other hand seemed immune to any kind of embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry Minnie." Sirius grinned at her. "You would win against all of them."

"Detention, Mr. Black. For the next week, with Mr. Filch." She informed Sirius with a dark look. Before she looked at James as if daring him to add anything as well.

James just shrank into his chair and mumbled "Wouldn't happen again."

Not that he wasn't convinced of the words he wrote, because they were true.

This conviction in his conclusion about Lily Evans' attractiveness was unchangeable through the years. Even if her body wasn't. When her hips got wider, it only made them more hypnotic to watch. When her chest grew, they were only more to play with. And when she stopped getting taller, while he was still growing, she just happened to have the right height to rest his chin on her head, when hugging her from behind. Not that he would be able to do that for years… Nevertheless

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best body.

* * *

A.N. Thank you to Dreamworkser for beta reading.

Thank you to my reviewers for the motivation.

To the chapter:

There is a physical part of love and desire that James has to deal with as well. Dealing with all those new hormones is not easy and rating your classmates is maybe not the most polite thing, but in the end it's something many from us did as well. I didn't want to go into to much detail, about James hormonal change , but still show this important part of the journey. I hope it works.

I hope you like the chapter and I would love it if you leave a review.

Have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

Pens

Lily had the best pens. Pens or ballpoint pens, that's what they were called. James read it up in his Muggle Study book. Lily started to write with them since the beginning of their fourth year. They were black and had something written on it, but James couldn't read what. When she was bored she would play with them and turn them into different colors and add glitter and little motives on them. You could see what she was thinking about and what mood she was on, from the way she decorated her pens. Today little bowtruckles were dancing on hers. That meant she was happy or at least that's what James thought. He was watching her while she wrote some essay or try to Sulfia was watching her pen with distaste.

"I really don't know why you don't use a normal quill." She told Lily.

"Because I don't want to." Lily just answered and ran the non-writing side of her pen over a passage in the book in front of her. James was slowly creeping closer to the end of the couch closer to the girls to hear them better.

"It's like you want to provoke those idiots by flaunting your muggle parentage in front of everbody like this." Her friend told her. Lily stopped writing and looked at Sulfia. James was now at the end of the couch and leaned a bit closer even to hear Lily better.

"You sound like Severus." Lily just told her and Sulfia screwed up her nose in disgust. Completely understandable if you ask James, because really who would want to be compared to that slime ball. "And maybe I want to show my muggle heritage. Everybody here is going on about what some great-great-granduncle has done or something. Why should I hide or be ashamed of my family?" Defiance was burning in her eyes and James thought that she was beautiful.

With that thought he lost his balance and fell off the side of the couch right in front of the girls table. They both looked at him in surprise. "Eh, hey." He waved at them from the ground before sitting up again.

"Hey?" Lily looked at him in confusion and slightly suspicion.

"I think they are awesome!" James claimed loudly and some people in the common room turned around to him. "Your pens. I think they are awesome." He repeated and saw how Lily blushed just a little bit. "I never saw you using an inkwell with them and that's really cool, because then you can't spill it everywhere. Just last week I spilled my inkwell on my bed, when I was doing some last minute homework. That won't happen to you and that's cool…" He trailed off. Lily was watching him and his face felt hot.

"Eh, thank you." Lily mumbled. She was playing with her pen and her mouth and nose wiggled from one side to the other, like she was thinking about something. It was adorable, if you asked James, but the other marauders would inform you, that you should never asked James about Lily.

"Yeah, that was all I wanted to say…" James stood up and turned around. His friends were grinning at him. Not in a friendly way, but in a you-are-an-idiot way. Why was he friends with them again?

"Eh, Potter?" Lily softly called after him. She sounded hesitated. James immediately turned around again. She held another pen in her hand. One that was black only with the white writing on it and without any charms. "Do you- eh- want one?" She held it out to him.

He didn't dare to say anything, so he just nodded and carefully took the pen from her. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the pen. "Cokeworth coal mine, fires you up." He read out loud. "What does it mean?"

"That's where my dad works…" She mumbled and looked down to her essay again.

"Cool." James didn't know what else to say. "Eh, thank you." He turned around again and hurried back to his friends, who were not longer grinning at him in mockery, but looked a little bit impressed. James felt how a huge grin grew on his face and he looked down at his pen. He didn't let them touch his pen, only Remus, but only for a short time.

A few days later Snape would try to steal his pen away from him, because the slime ball claimed that he stole it from Lily. But Lily would tell him off and inform him that she gave that pen to him, James, because he thought they were awesome and didn't think they were silly or embarrassing and she should stop using them. Snape would angrily stare at James the whole day.

When over a month later his pen ran out of ink, James was devastated, but the next day a new one would appear on his desk.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best pens.

* * *

A.N. This chapter got into the story later than most, but it just felt like it was missing between the other chapters. Like I said before, I don't like the idea of them always shouting, or Lily always shouting and James running after her. My James and Lily both have some nice memories with the other person, even in those earlier years. Something that gives Lily the hint, that yes, James could and would be a great friend and later more, that he can be kind of sweet. Equally I don't think that James really thought that hexing one of her friends his going to make her go out with him, so I think most of his advances on her were separated from Snape.

Lily here gives James one of her pens, because he is supporting her in her decision to show some of her muggle heritage in silent protest against the war and the pureblood ideology, something not even her friends can understand nevermind support. Her friends don't mean it in a bad way, they are worried about Lily and that she could make herself a target with this behavior and in Snape's case, yes, he finds it embarrassing as well. James on the other hand is not only accepting this part of her and her defiance against the pureblood ideology, he is willing to participate in it. I feel like there need to be a reason why she gives James a chance later and this scene is one of those reasons. I know pens are a bit cliche, but they are cliche for a reason. Quills and inkwells really sound unpractical.

I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews and please leave some more for me to enjoy.

Have a nice day.


	10. Chapter 10

Insults

"She has the best insults!" Sirius cried out. He stood in front of a pin board. He slowly raised and lowered a piece of parchment next to the already pinned ones. "I don't know where to put it…" He looked at Remus and Peter for help. "Tell me, is: 'Miracle baby, my ass. Your parents preformed a dark ritual to get you. That would finally explain some things about you, Potter!' better or worse than 'Potter, you inane dumpster fire, we all know that you pull your band of cheerleaders with you, because otherwise there won't be two brain cells between you to rub together. And they both belong to Remus!'"

James groaned and hid his face in his pillow. Maybe he was trying to suffocate himself. At one point James had started to ask Lily Evans out. In the beginning she had been a bit shocked and confused, maybe even a bit flattered and she had rejected him with kind words and an apologizing James couldn't just move on. The idea, to never be with Lily hurt too much for that, so he asked again and again. But with time, when he didn't gave up his quest to woo her, her words got less kind and the smile turned into a scowl. At one point her hands started to flex as if she wanted to strangle him, and the only thing that stopped her from physically harming him was the pleasure of throwing crude insults at him.

Sirius loved them and started his personal Top Ten list of Lily Evans Insults. He had all of them pinned on a board next to his bed.

"Better!" Peter shouted in excitement.

"Well, while I personally love the brain cell one, I have to agree." Remus added. "And if only because that one has McGonagall's seal of approval."

"Does not!" James shouted against his pillow, but the other could understand him just fine.

"It does."

James lifted his pillow for a moment. "She told Evans to watch her mouth or she would get detention." James knew he was sulking, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, she did, but she said it with the same not-smile she always has on her face when she ends a Quidditch party. The 'do-as-I-tell-you-because-I-don't-want-to-punish-you-for-this-because-I-agree not-smile'." Remus explained.

"Good point. It's a better insult!" Sirius sounded far too happy about collecting all the insults James' love of his life threw at him.

James glared at his best friend the whole time as he rearranged the list in its new order. Over Sirius head he saw the untouchable number one spot and had to smile a little bit. It wasn't an insult directed at James, but some of the stinky Slytherin idiots her friend Snivellus hung out with when they harassed a muggleborn first year. 'Pureblood society, the living proof why incest is a terrible idea.'

It was an all time favorite from all of them. Sirius had even made himself a shirt with that print. Better even, even Remus agreed that she had said those words with more bail, disgust and anger, than anything she threw at James. Which meant Lily did **not** really really _really_ meant the things she said to him, right?

Maybe Sirius was right, even if James would never tell him so. But

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best insults.

* * *

AN. Thank you to Dreamworkser for beta reading this story.

To the chapter:

I prefer Lily and James getting along as well, but sadly that is not the case yet in their development. This chapter is rooted in my personally annoyance to read the words bullying toerag over and over again. So my Lily is thinking up new insults again and again, much to the other marauders amusement.

In the beginning I said Lily was kind and even flattered by James advances on her, because really, teenage girl are not just jumping the gun on a guy if they ask her out. This is the first time for Lily that someone pays her such attention and it is a bit embarrassing, but it's exciting as well, even if you don't want to go out with the boy and James was a popular and good looking boy. James took her kindness as an encouragement and doubles down on his advances. That again leads to her being more embarrassed and starting to get annoyed by him. But even when she insults him, she is creative about it and thinks about him. He makes her think about him and not so much about other boys, by always trying to get her attention. James of course is still hurt by her rejection, but his friends have seen him moping about it so often to pay him much mind.

I want to thank everybody for their kind reviews and their interest in my story. And yes maybe Mrs. Norris has some kneazle blood, it would explain a lot about her.

Please leave a review for me to enjoy and have a nice day everybody.


	11. Chapter 11

Friend

She had the worst best friend. James pressed himself into an alcove and tried to be as silent as possible. The invisible cloak was hiding his form, but should somebody touch him or hear him, they would still know he was there.

His eyes were burning holes into Snape and he felt like punching the bleeding git. He was wandering through the corridors late at night with his bloody Slytherin wannabe Death Eater gang. James felt hate and bail rise up in him.

"Severus, you should really get rid of that mudblood of yours. I mean sure, she is hot. But she can't be that good of a shag, compared to the filth you could catch from her." Mulciber laughed and slapped Snape on the back. The other three people around laughed as well

And that git, that asshole, that, that bastard had the gall to laugh along with them.

"Let it rest." He finally mumbled. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh don't be such a sissy. I know you are a halfblood, but even you should aim higher than a mudblood. No reason to sully your blood with more worthless muggle blood." Avery told him. James balled his fists and felt the sharp pain when his fingernails dug into his palms. To call Lily such a word was unforgivable. If one of his friends would call her something like this, he would punch their nose bloody.

"Hmm, maybe…" Snape said.

James hated him. How could that that _that_ \- he couldn't find a word that described how much he loathed Snape. He had the best person in the world by his side. He had Lily's attention and friendship and he followed the people that wanted to hurt her, wanted to torture her, wanted to kill her. Let them talk like _this_ about her.

And Lily, Lily was blind to his faults. Blinded herself to his faults, because she wanted to believe in the best in everyone and that somebody she trusted would never betray her like this. That she just had to stay by his side and could save him from all that; save that jerk from himself.

But if five years of her unwavering friendship couldn't save that git, James doubt that anything could. Lily had a too good heart for her own good. And James hated Snape and Slytherin and Voldemort and every pure blood supremacist and finally himself, because there was nothing he could do to save her from the heartbreak that git would deal to her, once even Lily would have to see that she couldn't save him, that she wasn't enough to save him.

He balled his fist when the Slytherins were near the end of the hall. He stepped out of the alcove and opened a hidden passage, but before he disappeared in it, he sent a couple of hexes down the hall.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the worst best friend.

* * *

AN. Thank you Dreamworkser for beta reading.

To the chapter, it is really impossible to write about Lily and James and not at least mention Severus Snape. I'll admit that I'm not a Snape fan and the whole revelation in the last book make me dislike him more not less. The idea that he had a think for Lily was brew in my mind since the fifth book, so it didn't surprise me that much, only the childhood friend angle was really unexpected. But in the end it was only that one girl/woman that he had feeling for that was worth saving and not the realization that the whole ideology was wrong. His motivation never changed and that makes Snape for me a character I can't forgive. Being able to love someone doesn't excuse you in any way. I don't want to bash his character, for that he is a too interesting character, but he is not a redeemed character and that is the most interesting thing about him.

In this chapter I don't let him insult Lily, but he doesn't stop his friends from doing it and for James that is as bad. Yes, James is jealous about the friendship and attention Lily gives Snape and it angers him how little Snape seems to value it with his behavior. James doesn't worry about Snape's motives for acting that way, because teenagers normally don't. They see a person for who they present themselves to be. At the end James can't control his anger and hexes them.

Now this was not a very funny chapter, but I think it would be wrong to leave it out.

I hope you still enjoyed reading it and will leave me a review.

Have a nice day.


	12. Chapter 12

Apology

"She has the best apologies." James said and watched her sleeping form on the couch.

"Are you stupid?" Sirius stared at him with knitted brows. "That was the worst apology ever!"

"No…" James caressed the piece of parchment in his hand.

It was the first Quidditch party of their sixth year, first with him as captain, and Lily had come over to him, all on her own. After the fiasco last year at the lake, James had given her a bit more space, even if it was killing him a little bit every time he didn't go over to her. But this time she came to him. Yes, she was more drunk than he had ever seen her. Normally she stayed kind of sober, only drinking a butterbeer or two, to keep everything under control. Not so today, today she was piss drunk when she staggered over to him and sat down in front of him.

"I have to talk to you, Potter!" And poked him in the chest. Her eyes needed a moment to focus on him. He took that time to tell, whoever he was talking to, to give them a moment.

"Ok, let's talk." He had no idea what this was about, but Lily came to him, to talk to him.

She waved her arms in front of her for a moment. "I'm sorry. There I said it."

"Eh, for what exactly?" Not that he didn't appreciate her words, but he would like some clarity what the conversation was about.

"For shouting at you and screaming and cursing and being nasty to you, because you saw and told me what everybody saw and told me. That Sev is a twit and dipshit and I was only too stupid to see it." She slurred her words together at times, but he could still understand her. "So, you were right and I was wrong and stupid and I'm sorry for that…"

"It's ok. And you were not stupid. You just believed in the best of people." Her eyes were shimmering and he wanted to caress her cheek, but thought better of it. Lily didn't exactly like it when he touched her.

"No." She shook her head. "I was stupid, for five years I was stupid. I mean, for five years I stood next to him and defeated- no, defended him and listened to him complaining, when I instead could have been friends with you guys and it would have been probably a lot more fun than with him, because you are funny guys, you know." James had to grin; because that was probably one of the best compliments he ever got from her. "And if I had been friends with you, none of my friends would have decided to follow a death cult terror group set on killing me, right? I mean, you wouldn't have done that right? Or I'm such a terrible friend that I make people want to join death cult terror group set on killing me and everybody like me?" She looked so scared and lost when she said those words that James couldn't help himself, but take her hands into his and rubbed the back of them with his thumb.

"No, it's not you. He is just an idiot." He assured her and was amazed that she didn't pull her hands away. Maybe, just maybe he could try? "And we could still be friends, you know, if you want to." He hoped that he wasn't pushing his luck with that one. She narrowed her eyes at him and watched him for a moment, before she pulled her hands back and left without saying a word. "Fuck!" He threw his head against the backrest. "Freaking, stupid, bloody, idiotic shitbrain. Babysteps! Why do I always have to push it?" He felt so lost and stupid and he wasn't even sure what he had done wrong this time. He sat there some time longer and cursed himself before deciding to drown his sorrows in alcohol, like she had obviously done earlier.

He had just refilled his glass with firewhiskey and turned around from the table again, when saw Lily Evans in front of him again. Directly in front of him, like the moment he turned, there she was. He dropped his glass in shock for a moment and managed to catch it again, only spilling half of its content. "Evans."

"Potter." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her (he let her pull him with her, because there was no way that little, drunken Lily Evans could non-magically move him if he didn't want to, but he let her, even if he was really confused). They, that meant her with him, made a beeline for one of the tables with armchairs around it. Someone was already sitting there, but she tried to shoo them away. "We need this table."

The current occupiers of the table didn't seem overjoyed or even ready to follow her instructions, so James added. "Quidditch captain please?" They rolled their eyes, but grabbed their butterbeers and left. Lily nodded, before sitting down in one of the armchairs. James took the one opposite of her. "What is this about?"

Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and one of her pens (It was red and gold with little snitches and quaffles and bludgers on it.) and put them on the table, either not noticing or caring that the parchment got wet from some spilled butterbeer. "I'm drunk." She stated the obvious.

"I noticed."

"And I don't know if I'll remember all of this tomorrow." James nodded to her words, even if he had no idea what she wanted to tell him. "So we are going to do this right and write it down."

"Eh what?"

"Everything." And then she wrote down, whatever everything was.

 _I, Lily Josepha_

"Josepha?" He read her words upside down and asked.

"That's my grandma's name."

"Ah…"

 _…_ _Evans apologise to James_

She looked adorable when she wrote so concentrated. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. She was so adorable that he missed it when she looked at him expectedly. He blinked a couple of times before he understood what she wanted. "Fleamont."

"Fleamont?"

"Fleamont."

"And you question my Josepha?"

 _…_ _Fleamont Potter for being nasty to him for the last five years._

She looked at him, as if asking him if he wanted to add anything to it. He just nodded to her to continue.

 _He, James F. Potter, accepted my, Lily J. Evans', apology', and forgave me._

She looked at him once more to make sure he didn't want to protest. James could only grin at all this.

 _And from this day on we, James F. Potter and Lily J. Evans, are friends._

He had to silently chuckle at her words, but didn't dare to interrupt her. She looked at the text for a moment then at him and started to write some more.

 _But he, James F. Potter, has to promise_

James knitted his eyebrows at that.

 _…_ _to never join any killer death cult terror group that wants to kill me and/or everybody like me, Lily J. Evans._

"I'd never join such people." He told her.

"You still have to promise it. Every new friend I'm going to make has to promise that." She tapped the table in a supposed to be meaningful way, but it looked as intimating as an angry hamster. "So if I'm such a bad friend that you want to kill me-"

"That's never going to happen."

"-you have to do it on your own and not with any murder terror killer cult friends and only me and not everybody like me." He hated Snape a bit more for making her question herself like this, but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"Ok. Do you promise the same?"

"Are there any death murder terror cults out there to kill you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "They are not fond of blood traitors either."

She thought about it for a moment and then added it to the contract.

 _…_ _I, Lily J. Evans, promise the same._

She looked at him once more. "Anything to add?"

"No, sounds great to me." He had a big and wide grin on his face.

She nodded once more and pulled out her wand and before James could do something, because alcohol and magic didn't mix well, she already mumbled a quick spell and a perfect copy appeared. Of course it did. She was the best witch in their class, probably in the school, maybe even if you add the teachers into the equation. She added date and place at the bottom of the two pieces and then signed both of them, before pushing them towards him. He laughed for a second and then signed them as well. She took them back, looked them over and rolled them up. She gave him one of the copies and then offered her hand to him. He took it and they shook on the contract.

"So we are friends now?"

"Yes, very friendly friends, with no murder cult things involved."

"Perfect."

She nodded once more, took her parchment and went over to Sulfia, who sat on the couch. She told her something with animated gestures, before cuddling up to her and falling asleep.

"That was something…" He heard Sirius voice behind him.

"Since when are you here?" He looked away from Lily for a second and over his shoulder and sure enough, at the table next to him sat his three following Marauders.

"Since she kidnapped you at the bar…"

Sirius was obviously not very impressed by her apology, but James knew better.

Years later James would pull out this parchment and read it at their wedding, where he would admit that he carried it around with him for months, just in case Lily would come to her sense and question the fact that she hung out with him. Just so that he then had written proof that they were now friends.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best apologies.

* * *

A.N. Thank you Dreamworkser for beta reading this story.

Thank you to all my reviewers It's lovely to hear from you and that you enjoy my story.

To the chapter: They are friends! And because they are Gryffindors they had to make a show out of it ;)

Lily is still distressed here about Snape and she is spiteful about their friendship. But that's how people are when a dear friendship breaks so nasty. You start to resend the time and energy you spend on the other person. You want to have all the feelings back you 'wasted' on this person. My Lily aims this anger all at Snape (where it belongs) and not at James, as I see in many stories. It feels kind of cheap to say the friendship broke over that one incident by the lake. It doesn't. It broke over, because of the kind of ideas Snape was starting to follow and because of the person Snape became. A person Lily wasn't any longer comfortable with to call a friend. Nevermind that Lily must have start to feel treated by Snape, even if she didn't want to admit it. So to claim that Lily and Snape would still be friends if James hadn't hexed Snape is naive. This fallout was inevitable, because of mostly Snape's actions. You can't hang out with people who are openly racist against your best friend and expect things to be fine. Lily blaming James for it sounds stupid in a way I just can't see Lily.

So the things that would keep her away from making friends with the marauders after that, would be her pride to admit that she was wrong and that's what alcohol was made for, right?

On another note we see that Lily's former multiple rejections did make him insecure how to act around her and that he became quick to blame himself around her. Even in this case, where he was just the victim of drunken logic.

It is a more cheer up chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review for me if you do.

And have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 13

Questions

Lily had the best questions. They were so unexpected and random at times, that sometimes James wasn't even sure what Lily was talking about. But they gave him an insight to Lily's mind and they made him stop and think about things that were happening around him. Normal things that just _were_. But the way she ask about them, made him look at them and see how strange and weird they really are.

James turned his head slightly to the side to muster Lily. She lay next to him on the astronomy tower. Her star shard hovering in front of her, with her pen ready to draw a line as soon as a shooting star showed itself. This was in no way a date, even if being alone on top of the astronomy tower watching for shooting stars sounded really datey. But they were only friends and this was homework and homework with a friend was not datey, at all. At least it never was with the boys. But being friends with Lily was different than being friends with the Marauders or even the other girl in their year. James knew he would never spend an hour in front of the mirror before meeting with any of his friends for a homework assignment, but he had done just that earlier. He and Lily hadn't been friends for long now and it was one of the first times he was alone with her since they signed their friendship contract. Normally there always were other people around when they hung out together, but now they were alone, on top of the astronomy tower, watching shooting stars.

"I just don't really get it, why anything astronomical has any influence on our magic. Why does Mars have an effect on my BearStrength potion? Why are some charms stronger when specific constellations are in the sky? And what does the moon have to do with transfiguration?" She sounded frustrated, like she always did when she didn't understand something. A short laugh escaped him at her rant.

"First, YOU asked ME about potion and charms?" He raised his eyebrows and asked in mocking disbelieve. "I don't think there is anything I could know about those subjects that you didn't already know a year before me." He wasn't sure with only some dim light from a few fairy lights they summoned, but he thought he saw her blush a little bit. James didn't dwell to long at that thought, because that would be a far too tempting thought. "And what is there not to understand about the moon and transfiguration? I mean, it's the MOON." It was a bit mind-boggling that someone couldn't see the obvious connection between the moon and transfiguration, especially someone as clever as Lily. James tried to wrap his mind around it. "I mean, look at it." He pointed to the thin sliver of the moon that was up tonight. "It transforms every night."

"But it doesn't!" She nearly shouted back immediately. She bit her lips and looked a bit sheepish how loud she was and turned her voice down a little bit. "Not really at least. It looks different, but it's still the same unchanged moon. This huge piece of rock that tumbles around us, while we tumble around the sun. The moon is always the same, nothing ever changes about it. Everything on Earth changes more than the moon. There is no wind to grind down mountains, no volcanoes to create new once, no rivers to form canyons. It is the same unchanged moon people have seen for thousands of years! And transfiguration is all about change, real change, not just looking a bit different, but really changing things into other things. We change its form and even its physical properties." She opened and closed her fists quickly in an attempt to show her frustration with the subject.

James looked from her to the moon and back and for a moment he asked if they looked at the same thing. Maybe they weren't. Maybe Lily really saw something completely different when she looked to the moon than him. To her the moon, the Ever Changing, was the most unchanged thing ever. He could understand why she thought that, but it just didn't make sense to James. He knitted his brows.

"What is changing for you? On an astronomical level? What do you see as changing up there in the sky?" He watched her when he asked her this question. Lily seemed to think for some time, biting her lips while doing that, while her eyes searched the night sky.

"The sun." She finally said. "The sun is changing all the time."

James couldn't help it. He laughed. "The sun? Always shining, going up in the morning and down in the evening? That sun?"

"But it's changing!" She blushed again, but now there was anger and overzealousness in her face. "It changes hydrogen to helium at all times. It changes MASS into ENERGY! What more change could there be?" She turned her eyes away from him and up to the sky, catching some shooting stars and drew them onto her star map.

"Where did you learn that? That helium and energy thing? I know that's not in our school books." It was just such a strange way to look at things.

She became stiff next to him and now not only didn't look at him, but avoided looking at him. Finally after she let the silence stretch for some time she answered in a quiet voice. "Before Hogwarts." She mumbled. She was chewing on her bottom lip again. "The whole Apollo 11 thing, Neil Armstrong, ' _That's one small step for a man, but a giant leap for mankind_ '." James had no idea what any of this meant, but telling her this felt countra-productive in this moment. "Our parents let Tuney and me stay up all night to watch it on the telly and we were just so in awe with all of it, that we begged and begged until they bought us a telescope and some books about space." Her voice was soft and she sounded so vulnerable that it broke James' heart just a little. "We were so excited and would stay up every weekend to watch the stars and learn everything we could. We would stand out there with our telescope and quiz each other." She smiled up to the stars. "It's just that that astronomy is so different from this astronomy. Back then everything made sense and here everything gets muddy with maybes and unexplainable things." She huffed in frustration.

"Why do you even take astronomy still? If you can't wrap your mind around it?" James felt a bit lost, because really there. Lily excelled in enough classes that she didn't have to take one she didn't like. James only kept the class, because he actual liked the night sky and enjoyed being able to stare at it for a few hours each week.

"Only because I don't understand why the planets and everything have an influence doesn't mean I shouldn't learn about it. I'm not sure what to do after Hogwarts, maybe something with potions and I would need to know some astronomy for that..." She really didn't sound happy about it.

"Lily? Why didn't you take the assignment with Sulfia and Dorcas?" When James first realized that he would be spending hours alone with Lily on the astronomy tower, he had a mini panic attack.

"First, there are there with their boyfriends and I really don't want to sit there, while next to me they make out or something." Lily informed him and James could understand that reason very well. "And second, they wanted to do the moon assignment and I still don't get the moon, but shooting stars are different. Even muggle know that there is something magical about them." There was something very soft in her voice there and it made James whole body tinkle to hear it.

"They do?" He couldn't say anything more.

"Yeah... When you see a shooting star you close your eyes and make a wish. But you can't tell anyone or it wouldn't come true!" She explained to him excited, before her head fell back down. "I just wish- I mean, why can't it really be so easy?"

"Why don't you ever ask these questions in class?" Because it was true, while Lily normally wasn't shy to ask for a deeper explanation from the teachers, much to the annoyance from a lot of other students that didn't even understand the basics, nevermind the specifics Lily was asking about, she never asked any of this before.

She was quiet again for some time, before answering. "Because it is fundamental." He knitted his brows at her again. "It is just such a fundamental magical knowledge that not being able to gasp it, sets you apart from everybody else. It's like not understanding how to breathe or walk. Admitting not to understand something like this, is like admitting that maybe I really doesn't belong here. It is a piece of the Magical culture that I can never learn. I can get quills and ropes and proverbs and so much more, but I just can't see the fundamental magic of the stars." There was wistfulness and a bit bitterness in her voice. That tone wasn't right on her. Those thought weren't right on her. She belonged here and should never question that fact.

"Yes, there is magic in the stars, but it sounds like you already found it." She jerked her head around faster than he ever seen before. Lily stared at him in confusion, but he continued before she could say anything. "Staying up late, talking and laughing, wishing on shooting stars, making memories with a person you love. That sounds pretty magical to me." His voice wavered just a little bit at the word love.

She stared at him and her body started to shake. Finally a fit of giggles burst out of her. Her former sadness dispelled immediately. "Oh god, how is it that I never noticed before what huge sentimental dork you are?"

"I try to keep it hidden, because it clashes terrible with my image of the cool Quidditch captain." He grinned right back and earned a shove against his shoulder for his words. "Lily? What is Apollo-thing you were talking about?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You know about the Apollo 11 mission, right? I mean wizards know about it, right? Surely the whole 'the moon the unreachable beauty' in the textbooks is just poetic waxing right?" When he still looked at her in confusion, she groaned. "You have to know about Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin and the MOON LANDING!" And then she explained it to him, with big gestures and a burning passion.

It felt good. He maybe couldn't answer any of her questions or even understand all of them, but it still felt good. He felt closer to Lily than ever before. So yes,

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best questions.

* * *

AN. Another later added chapter. In this chapter the two get to know each other a bit better. I wanted one chapter where they just talk with each others as friends, even if there are some little sparks for more.

Lily must be a child taken by the moon landing, because really she was nine at that time and what nine year old wouldn't be taken by something like this, especially a child that already felt like there was a world just out of reach. In this story it is something she shared with Petunia. And Lily let James in on those memories between the sisters. A part from that she shares some of her insecurities with him. Even if she is not ashamed of her muggle heritage, there must be some cultural differences that are so deep, that they are part of you and surrounded by the war, how could a teenager not doubt her place in the world at least a little bit But she trust James not to judge her for it, because he had been supportive about her muggle heritage before.

And James is just happy that she lets him in. He is fascinated by what Lily tells him and even if he doesn't understand all of it, he enjoys hearing her talk about it. James here has to learn that there are just things he never thought about and doesn't understand because it never occurred that someone could have other ideas about it. In short, it's a bit of a culture shock for him, but he handles it pretty well.

I hope you like this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers. It is lovely that you take the time. Please leave me some reviews.

Have a nice day.


	14. Chapter 14

Laughter

"You have the best laughter." James told Lily, who pressed her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. "Don't listen to Sirius. He doesn't know shit." She hid her face from everyone, by letting her long hair fall in front of it. Lily sat with them in the Hogwarts express back home, because once again her friends had made their compartment a make out zone and of course James had immediately offer her asylum in their compartment. Someone had made a truly terrible joke and the laughter had just bubbled out of Lily.

"What?" Sirius cried out. "Of course I know shit! Come on! Even _you_ have to admit it's a bit disgusting. She is grunting like a pig!"

"Shut up! It's cute." James hit his normally best friend. He said normally best friend, because really James didn't want to call anybody that if they insult Lily. So now Remus was James best friend. That would teach Sirius some manners. He turned from Sirius to Lily.

"That's so not true!" Sirius protested, and James hit him on the back of his neck, again.

"Sirius? Why do you try to argue?" Remus asked him with a deep sigh. "You try to argue with James, about Lily!" He rolled his eyes. "She could commit manslaughter and he would argue it's adorable." Forget Remus being his best friend. Who needed that berk? Peter was his best friend!

"Don't say things like that, Moony." Peter argued. James nodded along with him. See that was what a best friend would say! "He would argue it's the BEST manslaughter."

"Hey!" James protested, but nobody listened to him. Forget Peter was well! James didn't need any best friends! He's going to be a hermit and find some sage magical wisdom and not share it with any of them. Wait, as a hermit he wouldn't see Lily anymore. Maybe he could convince her to become a hermit with him.

"Oh of course, my mistake. Best manslaughter ever. The technique, perfect!" Remus kissed the tip of his thumb and index finger, as if he were complimenting a great cook.

"And the pattern of blood stains!" Sirius added. "A piece of art!"

James felt heat creep up on his cheeks. Why was he friends with them again? They were stupid wankers! Embarrassing him in front of Lily like that…

He peeked over to Lily, who was blushing like mad as well. She looked up as well and James looked down immediately, only to look up again. She gave him a small and shy smile before looking away again. She didn't look disgust or annoyed by the fact that the other three broadly hinted that James still had deeper feelings than friendship for her. It gave him more hope than anything ever gave him before.

"Lily has our local virtuoso of manslaughter, I need some advice." Sirius asked her. "I would like to do some axe murdering. Should I use some over the head chopping or does same sideways slashing work better?" He mimicked the questionable actions and pulled some ridiculous faces along with it.

Lily burst into a new fit of laughter, with grunting and all. And it must be the best laughter, because James wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life. Wanted to make sure that she had something to laugh about for the rest of his life. He wouldn't even care if he was the butt of the joke.

"Gross!" Sirius cried out.

"Are you sure you should insult the local manslaughter expert?" Lily managed to say between laughter.

"She has a fair point there, Sirius." Remus agreed and joined Lily in her laughter, shortly followed by the other boys.

"You know, you can always write me letters if you need anymore tips." She said between laughter. Lily technically said this to Sirius, but her eyes met James' for a moment and he knew that was an open invitation for him too. "But you'd have to write me first. I don't have an owl." His heart hammered in his chest and he didn't hear what Peter said to make her laugh again. But looking at her flushed face and dancing and bouncing red hair,

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best laughter.

* * *

AN. Thank you Dreamworkser for being my beta reader here.

To the chapter: It is just a small and sweet one to show how their friendship grew. And to show that of course James' friends would make fun of him, at least a little bit and in good humor, for his feelings for Lily. Now they are sure that maybe Lily is feeling something similar and they hint at the fact that James is still very much available for Lily. For Lily that isn't an unpleasant idea, but she is to shy to tell him that directly.

And I needed to write this chapter, because I have don't have enough of the Marauders in my story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review for me. And a big thank you to all my reviewers.

Have a nice day.


	15. Chapter 15

Hugs

She had the best hugs. That should probably be, she gave the best hugs, but apparently the basic English language was failing him when confronted with Lily's soft body pressed against his. He could feel her breasts press against him and he was in heaven.

"I missed you over the summer." She claimed while she hiding against his chest. Her hair tickled his chin. "One more day with Petunia and her boyfriend, sorry fiancée and I would have gone mad! You could have visit me in St. Mungos and bring me colored pens, but without pink."

"Not as much as I missed you and I would have brought all the pens you want." And it was probably true, in the last year he got quite used to having Lily close to him and when they had to spend the summer away from each other it had felt like somebody was using his heart as a pincushion. They wrote letters, but it just wasn't the same as seeing her; as watching her eyes twinkle and her hair dance when she was happy, as seeing her nose wrinkle when she was thinking about something. And he missed the way she smelled. He hadn't even realized how much he missed the smell of herbs and spring that seemed to follow her around. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs with her essence.

Far too soon for his liking she stepped away from him and mustered him. Her eyes wandered up and down his body for a moment and he felt a rush of excitement. A big grin stole over her face. "They really made you head boy. You weren't pulling my leg there." She shook her head and tapped her finger on the golden badge pinned to his chest. "Dumbledore must be gone completely bonkers for that. And McGonagall must have lost some bet, to let him do it." But her voice was missing the edge it had in earlier years. Now it was playful and cheeky.

"Oi, what do you mean with that?" James protested, but had to smile at the same time. Both started to laugh. "So you are my head girl?" A similar badge as his was pinned to her chest and gave him an excuse to look at her chest for a moment or two. It was no surprise to anyone that Lily would become head girl. She was perfect and for the job as well.

"Yes." She grinned and was proud of it and that made James feel proud. "So do you feel ready for your new duties, head boy?" She straightened his tie absentminded for a moment.

"Absolutely not." He shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." He answered truthfully.

She giggled. "In this case, follow my lead and try to look pretty while doing so." She told him with a wink.

"I can do pretty!" He swept his hair back.

"That you can." She laughed and then she hugged him again for just a moment. "I'm grateful to be in this with you, James. I know you will be a great head boy." He smiled back at her.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best hugs and he wanted her to share them with him.

* * *

AN. Thank you Dreamworkser for beta reading this story.

To the chapter: Their quarreling now really turned into flirting from both sides. They are really getting closer to finally being together.

I know it was short, but I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews and I ope you leave me some more.

Have a nice day.


	16. Chapter 16

Hexes

Lily had the best hexes. James thought in a fleeting moment, when he looked over to Lily to make sure that she was still okay.

How, just how could the Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade? It didn't even make bloody sense, it was a wizard village. The only bloody wizard village in Britain! And all the students were running around and could be hurt! But then again, hadn't he just in the morning wondered why nearly no Slytherin students had entered their names for the visit list today? He should have seen it coming! Now they were here and people and students were screaming around him. He and Lily had just arrived in the village and were on their way to the Three Broomsticks when hell broke loose.

Most students managed to duck into some of the shops and houses. He had shouted instructions towards the other Marauders to lead as many students as possible to the hidden passages back to the castle, while he tried to hold those bastards back. He was head boy after all. It was his responsibility to protect the students. The worst thing about it was that Lily stayed and fought with the same reasoning as his. Of course, she could hold her own in a fight, but those were Death Eaters, set to KILL muggleborns, like Lily. He just desperately hoped nothing would happen to her. They both stood in front of a group of maybe seven students all in fourth year or lower. The way to most shops was cut by either some rubbles from a roof or Death Eaters. James didn't even know for sure what spells and hexes he used to keep them away, but he desperately hoped that some help would arrive soon. The fantasy he once had to beat up all those lunatics soon made room for reality, where he just wanted to stay alive and begged that somebody would show up that knew what to do.

With a powerful swing of his wand he sent a mini tornado at some of those masked cowards. It gave him a moment to breathe.

"James, can you give me half a minute?" Lily shouted at him. He glanced over to her, just in time to see some Death Eaters being thrown into a wall. She looked at him and jerked her head towards the students. She had some plan to protect them, which was more than he had and he was grateful for it.

"Sure." He wasn't sure. But he would give his best. He looked around in all directions and had to raise a couple of protection spells around all of them. The shield charm flickered in different colors whenever a spell hit it. It felt like someone was pushing against him.

Lily started to wave her wand and vines and tree stems rose from the ground in seconds. Branches grew out of them and weaved themselves to a tight dome around the students. Layer over layer grew around them and James had to remember how freaking proud he had felt when he made a single stupid flower grew in charms when they learned the spell. Lily started to sweat, but she kept on mumbling the right spells.

Just in a nick of time he saw a spell from his right and duck away from it. He levitated a log from the fallen roof and swung it fast at their attackers, like a beater hit bludgers. He hit three of them, and they flew to the air and crashed with satisfying screams. He looked around again and his eyes widened.

"Lily, behind you!" James knew none of his spells would be fast enough to stop the guy behind Lily

But she was fast enough to duck. As soon as she turned her wand flicked and two thin tree trunks grew under him, veining around his ankles and jerking him up in the air, making whatever spell he tried to fire at Lily hit the wall of a house. He could see fear on Lily's face and how it morphed into anger. She flicked her wand again and the two trees grew further apart pulling the Death Eaters legs and arms into different directions. From the screams and the sickening crunch noise, bones were breaking right now. Another Death Eater was jerked into the air by the neck. He struggled against the vine around is neck with both hands to get air. James felt reasonably impressed and a bit afraid.

Not to be outdone by Lily, he threw himself back into the fight. He shouted a spell and aimed at the floor below a group of Death Eaters. In the time between two heartbeats the ground started to seethe and turned red and viscous. HA! The floor is bleeding lava, assheads! James made little lave bubbles rose from the ground and threw them at the Death Eaters.

The ground before James exploded and he was thrown back. Luckily, it was only a few meters, against Lily's makeshift dome. It was more bouncy than he expected. He still crashed down and felt disoriented. Lights danced in front of his eyes. James shook his head and tried to stand up, when he heard a curse from somewhere.

"Sectumsempra!"

He felt hot burning pain over his chest and he felt the slash from one side of his chest to the other. He looked down and saw his shirt coloring itself red. The noise around him became dull. He fell to his knees.

"JAMES!" That was Lily. He heard her shout in panic and how she ran over to him. He looked at her beautiful green eyes that started to fill with tears. "Don't worry James. We'll take care of this. Everything will be alright." Her voice sounded muffled somehow.

Someone shouted something and Lily brought up a shield charm, before turning to the last of the Death Eaters with burning eyes. She cast the next couple of spells in a shrill voice and the street itself lifted up from one end and crashed down on them again, with the rubble and lava mixed in. They screamed when it rolled itself up tight and roll out of the village.

Before the world around him turned black one last thing was on his mind:

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best hexes.

* * *

A.N. Thank you Dreamworkser for being my beta reader here.

About the chapter:

It is a bit more dramatic and action heavy than usually for me. I hope you still like it. Magical action is difficult, because technically they only flick their wands and don't move so much. Very strange for an action scene. But I thought this story needs an dramatic climax before resolves itself in fluff.

I don't like it when I read stories where James always has to save Lily, because she is weak and defenseless. They all have magic. It levels the play field for everyone. Lily is a capable witch on her own and can look after herself. She can stand her ground and in my story James respects that. He doesn't expect or orders her to hide. He has as much trust in her abilities as in his own. He still worries about her, but he would worry about Sirius and Remus as well. Maybe he worries a bit more about her, because he loves her and because she has a bigger target pinned on her as a muggleborn. But there is never a question for him to treat Lily as an equal partner on and off the battle field.

In Lily we see a moment when she snaps. Her fear turns into anger and aggression and she doesn't care if she hurts some of the Death Eaters. Since she first stepped into the magical world this obscure threat was hanging over her head in form of news articles, rumors and whispered insults and threats. Now for the first time this unseen threat became real. Something she can fight against. The moment she turned from defense to attack, she is more aggressive and vicious than James, because over six years of fear, turn into anger against those Death Eaters.

But when James is hit by a spell and goes down, she panics again, because she doesn't want to lose him. James is hurt by Snape's spell. If Snape used it himself or if he taught it to someone else, is something I'm not sure about. But I think he would be able to do it.

I hope you like this chapter and leave me a review about it.

Have a nice day.


	17. Chapter 17

Kisses

Kiss. Lily. Kiss. Best. Kiss. Wow.

James' mind was still foggy and his chest bumped in pull pain. Lily's hands were on his face and in his hair. Lily pressed her lips to his lips. She moved her lips against his lips. She was kissing him!

He blinked once, twice, three times. He should return that kiss! He closed his eyes and moved his lips against hers as well. His arms felt heavy, but he still raised one to comb through her hair and rested at the back of her neck.

She broke the kiss far too soon, but he didn't have the strength to lift himself up to follow her. He was still in his bed in St. Mungos, and the healer had just told him a few minutes ago that he had been there for five days. The young witch had asked him if he wanted to see the people waiting outside or rest some more. James of course told her that she could send everybody in. Only a moment later saw something bright red hurry through the door to his bed. Lily hadn't even greeted him before she kissed him.

Before she could lean back completely, he pressed down on her neck, just a little bit to keep her in place, hovering over him. Her red hair was falling down like a veil to shield them from the outside world. She still had a hand caressing his face, but nothing else of her touched him. Nothing but her hands and mouth had really touched him while she kissed him either.

"Hey." He probably sounded stupid. She looked so unspeakable beautiful.

"Hey." She replied. Tears glittered in her eyes when she looked at him. "Oh James! I was so afraid when that spell hit you and you screamed." A tear escaped her eyes. It ran over her cheek and pooled at her lips. Her tongue darted out to banish it. He didn't remember screaming, but to be fair he didn't remember much of anything right now. "And then you came here and they didn't know what to do and you were out for so long and I was afraid. They said they didn't know what curse hit you and your wound wasn't reacting to any healing magic. They first had to get a curse breaker on you and you were bleeding the whole time." She hiccuped between her words. "And I realized I don't want to live my life never knowing how it feels like to kiss you. And I nearly missed that chance and…" Her voice dropped to nothing but a whisper.

"I don't want to live my life not kissing you either." It had all been a lot, but his mind helpfully filtered out the useful information. Lily wanted to kiss him! That should have been evident from the fact that she did kiss him, but to hear her say it! He started to grin.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" She whispered. "Or any of us. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter…"

"I'll try." He answered and looked at her, at her lips. "Lily. That kiss happened really fast and my mind is foggy. I think I need a do-over to remember it right."

She laughed, before letting him pull her down again. Their lips met again and this time they took their time. Their noses rubbed against each other and her lips tasted salty from her earlier tears. They were softer than James had ever hoped for. He tried to pull her closer to his body, but she stemmed her hands next to his head and kept herself up.

"No." She whispered. He could feel her words forming against his lips. "The healer said your chest is still sensitive." He groaned in protest. "When you're completely healed…" Now that was an offer.

"Ok." He kissed her again. This kiss had a bit more speed. Was that the right word? James didn't know or care. But their lips moved faster and with more pressure against each other. At one point their tongues started to meet and James now really wanted to feel her much closer. When he pulled her again, she broke the kiss.

"Later." She looked flushed and her lips were swollen and shimmered in the light. She now carefully pulled his hand from her neck and stood up again. James held on to her hand. "I- ehm- I should get the other ones. Sirius and the boys just wanted to get a tea and they should be back soon and your parents wanted to hunt down the chief healer. I was the only one outside when the healer came out and said you woke up. I'm not sure if any of them even know you are awake. I should have told them first. They want to see you as much as I..." She started to ramble and he could see the embarrassment creep up on her.

"Stay." He wove their fingers together. She let him taste heaven and he would not let her run away. Not now, not ever. Because

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best kisses.

* * *

AN. Thank you to my beta reader Dreamworkser.

Thank you to my reviewers and yes YouBlitheringIdiot, here is the kiss chapter that you predicted. I hope it fulfills your exceptions.

They kiss, finally! Lily admits to herself that she wants mores. There are better first kiss scenes, but I claim there are at least some worst than this one. James and Lily have always been the couple that I found most interesting in the books and it always gave me the most ideas for stories.

Lily technically didn't ask or otherwise confirm James' consent to the kiss, but to be fair he made it very clear for year now that he is very consenting to kissing Lily. So I'm willing to cut her some slack and say there was reason for her to assume consent from him for a kiss. Normally you should of course make sure you have the other persons consent, especially if you are not already in a relationship with that person, but this works better as a dramatic scene. I hope you can agree with me. I write this down because in movie, literature and especially fanfiction the line of consent is often drawn in a blurry way. I just wanted to make sure that I know that with the first kiss Lily just assumed consent, until James returned the kiss. But she assume consent from a guy that spend years to ask for hers, so I'm ready to give her some leeway here. It isn't fun to talk about this topic, but it is important that we as writers realize what we are doing and how we influence people's perspective on this topic. Because human reflect life through art.

Now I hope you still like this chapter and are willing to give me a review about it.

Have a nice day.


	18. Chapter 18

The Best

James was sure of it. He had the best girlfriend.

She had agreed to be his girlfriend after he returned to Hogwarts and sometimes James still woke up and was afraid that it was all a dream. But he no longer sneaked into her room to wake her up and ask her to confirm this fact for him, because the third and last time he did that she told him:

"Wake me one more time for this rubbish and I won't." But after that she still pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss. So everything was fine.

But tonight he didn't have to wake her up, because she slept in his bed and he could just watch her while she cuddled against his chest. Her red hair spread out next to her and he twisted one of her locks around his finger. He wanted to slowly see her hair turn grey and watch how every bright smile would create laugh lines on her beautiful face. Because they would be a sign and proof for every single day she would love him and allow him to love her. He pressed small kisses on her forehead, temple, cheek, nose and finally on her lips. She continued to sleep, but gave him a happy little sigh and cuddled closer to his chest.

This was perfect and James knew without a doubt that he would never give her up again. Yesterday a class mate warned him, that he should give Lily up, because of the war. Being with a muggleborn would put him at a greater risk. James hexed him the word 'coward' on the forehead for that. Not a million Death Eaters could keep him from Lily. This was not just Lily's war. It was his war as well. Everybody's war. But even without Lily, James knew that he would fight, because evil wins when good men decide to do nothing. He pulled her a bit closer. They will fight together and they will be happy together. Because there is no stronger weapon against terror and fear than happiness. For James there couldn't be a greater happiness than Lily in his arms.

He really had the best girlfriend, because she had the best hair and the best eyes and the best brain and the best smile and the best notes and the best hands and the best excuses and the best body and the best pens and the best insults and the best apologies and the best questions and the best laughter and the best hugs and best hexes and best kisses.

Later he would learn a hundred-thousandth more things that were the best about her. For example that she would tap her tongue against one of her canines when she had to do something filigran and that she would hum muggle songs under the shower and that she could give the best back rubs and that she knew how to make the best hot cacao on a winter evening and so many more things.

And James was sure of it, having Lily Evans as his girlfriend was the best thing ever.

He stood corrected when he realized, having her as a wife was better, and once more when he knew having her as the mother of his child was the best.

* * *

AN. Thank you Dreamworkser for being my beta reader for this story. It was a great help to have you with me.

To the chapter:

That was the last one. James got his girl after he fell in love for seven years. I hope you can see him and his feelings grow through time. From the boy that noticed signal fire red hair to the man-boy that is willing to fight a war and dreams of forever.

I want to especially thank matrixaffiliate and YouBlitheringIdiot. It was great to read you comments every time I uploaded a chapter and I was always excited to read your thoughts of it. But I want to thank everybody who left me a review at some point.

Did you like the journey I took you on? I have the vague idea in my head to write a sequel story to this one from Lily's point of view. But not only about James (because let's face it Lily came late to the Jily party) but about all her different relationships. With Severus, her other friends, her family, the growing tension and yes James as well. That story would be a lot less fluffy and feel good at times, than this one. It would be lovely to hear your opinion about it. But I will be honest, I write another Lily/James story and want to concentrate on that one first.

So this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Have a nice day and because this is the last chapter Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everybody.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey this is not a new chapter, but just an information that I started a new story, or better a spin off to this story. **Lily Bud** follows Lily through her years at Hogwarts and how she experienced some of those moments with James.

Here is a small sample of the first chapter.

Have a nice day.

* * *

Lily Evans sat on her new bed for the first time. It was huge and was surrounded by heavy red curtains. She pulled them open to talk with the other girls.

Lily shared the room with four girls. They all introduced themselves when they walked up the stairs. Gwen Glassor and Gundola Beararm were already thick as knew each other long before Hogwarts. They sat together on one bed and had introduced themselves so fast that Lily wasn't sure who was who.

The other two girls were Dorcas Meadowes and Sulfia MacEllis. Dorcas was sweet, shy and spoke with a soft voice. Sulfia on the other hand seemed so sure of herself and carried herself in an aloof manner.

Lily continued telling them about her life, how she was muggleborn and she had a friend in Slytherin, who wanted her to be in that house instead. Dorcas looked a bit shocked and Sulfia screwed up her nose.

"Well he is either really mean or really stupid." Sulfia told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
